carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flo
Flo is a Motorama car who runs Flo's V8 Café, a gas station often seen in the games, she also has a very high skill at racing, and thus is seen as a playable character in every main series game to date. Cars: The Video Game Flo is a Motorama Girl who is now a resident of Radiator Springs - and a race competitor! Flo joins the "girls' day out" with Sally, Mia and Tia and gets in the competition at Sally's Sunshine Circuit. She can be unlocked as a playable character for 6,000 points. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Flo hosts "Fill er' up", where she hires Lightning to run Flo's for her due to the high amount of customers. She later competes against Lightning in a Legends Race. Cars: Mater-National Championship Bio Flo is a 1950's show car - a sassy, no-nonsense lady with the biggest heart in town. She runs the local diner, Flo's V8 Café, the only gas station for miles around, where she still serves "the greatest fuel in fifty states". Role She is playable, and the game makes you control her as your second car in Team Relay 2. She also appears as an opponent in Fillmore's Nature Preserve, and is seen driving around Ornament Valley in exploration mode. Cars: Race-O-Rama Flo is involved in few races and is a very minor playable character. Cars 2: The Video Game Flo appears only in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions as a DLC character that can be bought in a 4-pack along with Ramone, Sheriff, and Chick Hicks. Cars: Fast as Lightning Flo is one of the playable characters unlocked earlier in the game, unlocked after beating Mater's track. Beating her track unlocks Luigi. World of Cars Storybook Flo's backstory is explained by a story called "Showstopper" where Ramone explains to Lightning how they met and got married, saying that Flo was a showgirl who came to Radiator Springs with three other similar cars named Laverne, Rhonda, and Sheila. Ramone then fell in love with Flo and she stayed though the other cars left, and they later got married. Cars:IGNITE Remake Flo is intended to be a playable character, but is not officially confirmed yet. Livery Flo is turquoise and white, with large tailfins on both sides of her trunk. Her license plate may vary between "FLO" and "SHO GRL". Personality Flo is sassy and usually gets very excited when someone visits her cafe. Abilities Flo does not really have much of an abilities, since she is mostly seen slower than the other cars she competes against in her Story mode appearances (except Candice's Glam Tour, where only Candice outspeeds her). Gallery Flo main.jpg|Cars: The Video Game flo.jpg|Flo racing against Lightning, Mater, Ramone, and Sarge. flo mater-national.PNG|Cars: Mater-National Championship flo race o rama.PNG|Cars: Race-O-Rama Brazil the Best.jpg|Cars 2: The Video Game Trivia * Flo's bio in Cars: Mater-National Championship is incorrect, there are two gas stations not far from Flo's, a small one next to Fillmore's Taste In, and the one that Vince, Barry, Sonny, and Lenny hang out at. * Showstopper is based on a deleted scene that was supposed to be in the 2006 Cars movie. * In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Flo is the only playable character not to appear in the end scene for Team Relay 4. Category:Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Cars 2 Downloadable Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Playable Characters